Be The Better Guy
by Mimzyxoxo
Summary: Nathan is the drunk, ass boyfriend! Haley is the loving girlfriend but it's all becoming all a little too much for poor Haley! This is now a 2 parter.
1. Be That Guy

**_Hey, I know I should really be updating my other story but I've kind of hit a dry patch with it. Don't worry I'll get around to it, hopefully sooner rather than later. I just felt like writing and since the site is not working right now, I thought I'd start a fresh. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Summary: Haley and Nathan are dating; they are still in high school. They aren't married or pregnant. Actually, Nathan is still an ass, he knows he loves Haley but he can't help who he is. Haley loves him but she doesn't know how much more she can take._**

* * *

"Bye Babe" Nathan slurred. He was drunk again, he was always drunk. It's something she should expect now, but there's always this small part were she thinks the sun shines through. She thinks that one day he will change, he will grow to be the man she knows he can be, be the amazing boyfriend she wants.

However, that day has yet to shine upon this couple. Haley sometimes doubts that it will ever happen, but she tells herself that it will happen, it has to, for the sake of him and her. She wants to spend the rest of her life with this guy, but she isn't sure if he could commit. She needed more from him; she needed him to step up for her. Deep down, she knew it was never going to happen.

"Bye Nathan" she gave him a sad smile and a pack on the cheek as she made her way up to her front door. How many times had she done this? Come home from a bad date with Nathan or come back from a drunken party, you think she would be happy, but she wasn't.

Her life didn't feel right to her, she felt that she didn't belong, like she was out of place. Even though she was popular and she dated the star basketball player, that didn't make her life perfect and that was one thing that people often misperceived about Haley James. They all seemed to think that she was PERFECT, in fact they were all pretty sure that she was. They had no doubt about it. By "they" I mean the rest of her student body, the ones who watched her day-in and day-out. They looked on and saw her smile, but they never did see the sadness in her eyes. They looked but they never really saw. They assumed but they never really knew.

Haley climbed the stairs up to her room, it was another lonely night in her parent's big mansion alone. They were never home, they just threw money at her and expected her to be happy. In some way they thought they were giving her the perfect life but one key ingredient was missing: love from her parents. Yeah, sometimes it was good for Haley, she got to stay out late and got to come home drunk from parties and no one would know. She could even throw parties in her house whenever she wanted and the next day the maid service would clean up the mess. You may call this luck. She thought otherwise, she would rather sit at home with her parents playing scrabble. She didn't like going to endless parties with her drunk, ass of a boyfriend.

When Nathan and Haley had started going out, yeah he was great but then he got more into his basketball and then he got invited to more parties; obviously she had to go with him. That's the point in her life when it all changed, her boyfriend changed and because of that everything changed, he is her everything. She knows it's weak to have someone mean your world, but she had nobody else. Yes she had close friends but Nathan is hers.

Tonight was the same as any other night. Nathan comes to get me, he says we are going to the "biggest party of the year," but that's what every party seems to be. So we arrive, we hold hands walking in, I don't know what it is but when we are in public I feel the need to play the great girlfriend and as if we as a couple have no flaws – people do buy it. But when we're alone, it's totally different – he's totally different. He goes from the charming guy, to the drunk ass. He shouts a lot when he's drunk. Anyway back to the story, he drank a lot tonight, a little more than usual but it didn't really bother him, he didn't care. Maybe some day he'll realise what he was doing to himself all those years ago.

So we had a drink, then we talked to some of our friends. We danced. Had "fun." Then I wanted to go home, he kind of went a bit angry because we hadn't stayed long enough. He didn't want to go. So we argued a little – eventually he gave in and took me home. We didn't exactly make up – I know he'll go back to the party and probably sleep with some random girl.

It's got to the stage were it doesn't hurt when he sleeps with random girls anymore, he's done it so many times – it just doesn't effect me. You think he'd try and keep it a secret but he doesn't, it's as if he tries to brag about it in front of me just to annoy and tease me. He only does it in the hope that I cave in to him. We haven't exactly done it, you know? I'm not ready and well he doesn't have enough respect for me so why should I? It's not a small thing to me, it's actually quite a big thing. I want it to be special and great.

Someday, perhaps Nathan Scott will understand everything. Maybe he'll understand that he was an ass and that he should've tried harder in life. But for me well I won't be there for that day. Because tonight was the icing on the cake for me, the final straw, it was over, I've had enough. Tonight I finally built up enough courage to do what I want to do and well I guess you know by now don't you.

Tonight, I went to my cupboard in my toilet and I picked out a few bottles and then I got a glass of water. I emptied the pills out on the table. I took one at a time, they were all different colours – yellows, blues, reds, greens. These colours are to take my pain away. Take it all away. The last one just slid down my throat. I need to lie down now. So I'm going to finish this now. I tried to beat life, you said when the worlds fighting against you, you need to fight back – I tried. I really did but I'm just not strong enough. I will always love you, you were my first and true love – you don't even realise you are my reason, my one and only reason.

Yours Sincerely

Haley James

P.s – Nathan please try to be the man I know you can be. Maybe you couldn't be that guy for me, but you'll make some girl very happy.

* * *

_**You guys may be a bit confused, wasn't my best work but it all came out at once. I was in writing mode. It was a kind of suicide note from Haley to Nathan. Not sure what to think of it, but may be nice to hear what you think. Thanks for reading guys. It was a one shot only!**_


	2. I'll be the better guy

**_Well a few of you asked for this to be a 2-part story. Well here is the second part. Nathan's reaction to the tragedy. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who reviewed. Well here goes nothing._**

* * *

It had been a whole day since Haley had you know…killer herself. It wasn't an easy thing for Nathan so say. Death wasn't an easy subject for anyone to follow or understand, but his girlfriend had died. It all didn't make much sense.

When he read the letter he understood, that she wasn't enjoying her life and he was main factor of the problem. He knew it, he knew it when she was alive that he didn't treat her even half as good as he should have. He knew she would take it all because she needed him to be there for her. That's were he was wrong, she didn't need him there, actually she needed the good version of him there.

He read the letter over and over and over again, to try and comprehend everything that has happened. It just couldn't sink in she was dead, gone, forever. All the questions then set in: what if I had been better? What if I had told her I was sorry? What if we never went out, she'd probably be fine and alive. What if we hadn't went to that party that night? What if we had a better relationship? The questions just circled around his head, he would never get an answer to any of the questions. He would have to come to terms with it and move on at some point.

Nathan being Nathan Scott decided that there was no time like the present to move on in life. He took a shower and got ready, there was a party going on tonight and he planned to get drunker than ever. He needed to be drunk he needed this burden off of his shoulders. He wanted to be free of problems for tonight. He put on his blue shirt – which he evidently remembered Haley had got him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Hey birthday boy" Haley burst out and kissed him.**_

_**"Well hey there, Hales"**_

_**"Do you want your gift?"**_

_**"Does it involve you in a bed?"**_

_**"Nathan…" Haley's cheeks then turned a slight pink colour, he could always make her blush.**_

_**"I'm joking, yes I want my present beautiful." He smiled to her. She then passed him over a bag.**_

_**He pulled out a blue shirt. It was his kind of style. That's one of the times he thought they were meant to be. They knew each other. That's all they could ask for.**_

_**I really could love this girl he thought.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

As he thought back to that time. He knew that was when they were a real couple, they were great back then. What had happened to them? Basketball was the answer to their turn in relationship. It all went downhill since then. He wished it hadn't – well now he does. It was the parties, the drink, the popularity. It all, the whole world was against their relationship. He supposed it just wasn't mean to be after a while but he didn't want to break up with her.

He arrived at the party and it was in full blast. Empty cups were lying around everywhere, people where half naked and hooking up anywhere. This was the type of party he knew Haley hated but he made her come to ensure people thought they were still happy. To ensure they would stay the most popular people in the school. That worked but their relationship didn't.

He walked out back to the keg and filled up a cup. He drank it on the spot. He then refilled and drank it all in one gulp. He was ready to get so drunk he wouldn't remember in the morning – he didn't want to remember. He wanted the easy way out. He kept up his drinking antics and while in the kitchen he heard one of his friends talking about him.

"_Yeah I heard that Nathan Scott's girl friend killed herself. Some crazy chick I'm guessing_." He laughed it out.

Nathan's face screwed up, he couldn't take this. He wouldn't let Haley be talked about like this, she deserved better than this. It was too bad he only realised this when she was gone.

Nathan stood beside the boy and then his hand went to his neck, he slammed him against the wall. His face was now a red colour. He was angry and he wasn't in the mood for his supposed friends to be asses right now.

"_Mark! Shut the hell up, you know nothing! You didn't know Haley, stop talking shit about her okay? Fucking idiot_!"

_"Okay, sorry Nathan, God you're so touchy tonight."_

Nathan then lets him go and as he walks away he hears his again.

_"Jesus, he decides he cares when she's gone, that's what you call an amazing boy friend"_ he laughs yet again.

Nathan runs back to him and punches him on the jaw. Once he is on the floor, he keeps going. He stops when his friend Jake pulls him off.

"_You bastard, you watch your back Mark. You are over. You don't speak like that and then think we're cool. You're out. You're Fucking OUT!"_ he yells at him while pointing his finger at him.

He then shrugs Jake off of him and walks out and gets another drink. He needs another and another. He can't stand the talk that's going around. He misses Haley. He knows he's way too late in telling her that she mattered to him but she did. She mattered a lot to him. He said it out loud in the hope that she could hear him. In hope that she was watching over him. He hoped she'd be proud of him for standing up for her. He wished he could see her one last time and just tell her those three little words he thought he was too cool to say, but he felt them. Maybe if he'd told her things would be different. Maybe they would stay together. Maybe they would get married and have a baby boy one day. Any hope of that happening is over. It's all over.

How could he manage without her? He didn't know, he wasn't sure that he could. He took another drink and then stumbled out of the house, making sure to barge into Mark on the way past. He just stared at him and nudged his shoulder. How could people have no respect for someone who they knew, someone who attended the same parties as them. He would again never know.

He got in his car. It was now normal for him to drink and drive. He had gotten pretty good at it. Sometimes he claimed he was better driving when drunk. He just needed to drive, he needed away from these people. Away from everything. He'd have to face school on Monday, what would they all say. They would all say something – he knew that.

As the speed on his car grew, the smile on his face inched closer to his eyes. This was how he liked it, fast driving. It was a breath of fresh air. He knows these roads like the palm of his hands, he knows ever corner, bumpy road, every dead end. He put his fool down on the accelerator and again the car sped up. He looked down at his feet. To see how far down the accelerator was.

_**CRASH!!!!!!!!!**_

He had hit a wall. His smile finally grew to a maximum. He could only wait for the next stage. He could move his hand to his pocket and he took out a picture – him and Haley at the beach. They were smiling. He held the photo to his heart. He could feel his blood drain from his head. He was drifting out of consciousness. As he did so, tears began to streak from his eyes, as he awaited his fate, he screamed out in tears. He cried for all the mistakes he made, all of them he couldn't correct but maybe now he could. He could be with his true love.

**_TELEVISION REPORT_**

"_Nathan Scott a pupil of Tree Hill High, tonight was found dead in a car crash. He crashed into a wall. It was a dead end. This tragedy has struck many people. When we found him he held a picture of a fellow pupil of Tree Hill High. Haley James – the girl was believed to be his girl friend. She also died this weekend. We send our sympathies out to the families of these young adults. It is also a fact that Nathan Scott drove around Tree Hill a lot, therefore he knew the roads. It is also fact that there were no skid marks on the road, he didn't try and put the breaks on. We think that he died to be with his true love. And that he is."_

Nathan had stepped up, he needed to tell Haley he loved her. He couldn't live without her. He needed her. Maybe now he could correct his mess. Now it could be just the two of them.

* * *

_**Hi, probably not the ending you were hoping for but sorry I couldn't help it. I love Naley, I needed Nathan to see his wrong doings. Maybe I shouldn't have killed him off but at least now they are happy right? Well Thanks for reading.**_

****


End file.
